Say Goodbye to Caroline
by HazelTehAwesome
Summary: Everyone thinks that Caroline Johnson is deceased after the installation. But is she, really? Or is she seeking revenge from the scientists who ruined her life? / Own characters included. android!GLaDOS and RattDOS. Rated M because of upcoming smut, blood and swearing.
1. Bring Your Daughter To Work Day

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Thanks to everyone who took their time to read this!

Also, Mr V, you are the greatest English teacher I have ever seen.

I own nothing. Just the story and my own characters: Amelia Tyler and Karen Rattmann.

**[Bold text are my GLaDy's inner voice. xD]**

(Sentences in parentheses are Amelia Tyler's thoughts.)

Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

-She looked around, unable to process anything. Dead bodies were scrambled on the floor- especially children. The neurotoxin was thick in the air, she saw the green gas swirling up in the air.

**So she pumped more oxygen through the air vents.**

**[Caroline...]**

She neared one of the bodies nearby, it was a little girl, with long red hair and green eyes. Her eyes were still open and lifeless.

Killed in an instant.

**[Caroline...what have you done?!]**

Her knees felt weak in a sudden, as if the hydraulics in her body was unable to carry her. She fell to her knees and hesitantly reached out for the girl.

**[I...I didn't do this! Caroline, why?]**

She closed the girl's eyes as a manner of respect.

"I'm sorry..."

She muttered, the mechanical tone in her voice was almost unheard of.

"I'm sorry, that was not me!"

She shook her head as she lifted herself up, taking support from her hands.

**[Caroline, why are you doing this? Why are you abusing me? You know what will happen to me after this!]**

She buried her head in her hands, trying her best to calm down.

**[They won't believe me.]**

She jumped when she heard the door open. Of course, the air was clean now, and the scientists could get in. She blinked a few times to get rid of the tears in her eyes. And then she turned around, her gaze meeting them. She braced herself for the shouts.

"You caused all of this, didn't you?"

She opened her mouth to protest, only to be interrupted once more.

"Of course you did, why am I even asking you that? No human being would do that."

The scientist in front of her was flailing his arms as he spoke in anger, his face flushing red.

"No human being would kill an approximate number of 452 children, along with our own scientists!"

GLaDOS finally lifted her head up, glaring at the man in front of her, biting the inside of her cheek. The bring-your-daughter-to-work day incident was not her fault. She did not want to do such a thing: lock the entire facility and flood it with the neurotoxin. They had caused it. The change in her behaviour, it had started a week after Caroline's installation. Her own behaviour sometimes creeped her out.

"I...sorry. I am sorry."

But she had to keep up. The scientists wouldn't listen to her anyway.

"Being sorry and apologising won't bring them back."

And there it goes.

What did they even want from her, to take a hobby: resurrecting the dead,maybe?!

She cringed when the artificial blood hit her tongue.

**[Next time, do not bite the insides of your cheeks. Not even when you're angry.]**

This new android body they gave her was fascinating. GLaDOS never knew that a body like this could be very practical when compared to her main chassis. The only disadvantages of this body were the wide range of emotions and physical pain.

She let out a sigh as she headed back to the Central AI Chamber, not even daring to stare at the male scientist once more.

"I am sorry."

**[Why did that happen?**

**How could Caroline take control?**

**How could I ever forget my own existence at that moment? **

**How could I let Caroline hurt so many people?]**

GLaDOS was sitting on the stairs-the ones that were right next to her main chassis-as she tried to find answers. Since an hour and 3 minutes, she could not find any. She wanted to find where exactly Caroline was in her systems,in her brain. She ran diagnostics, checked out many statistics and initiated many check-ups; but no, there was no trace of Caroline.

Whimpering in frustation, she buried her face in her hands.

**[What have I done wrong?**

**Why doesn't anyone help me? **

**Why hadn't the scientists proceeded to talk to me normally?]**

It wasn't her, she never intended to do such thing.

She looked around in the AI Chamber. She was still all alone.

For the first time in her existence, she needed somebody. But a human would never enter the CAC after all of that. They all were afraid of her by now. But she wanted to be loved, to be cared of; not to be ignored and feared! Being ignored, feared and shouted at hurt her greatly in the last few days. Because of Caroline, she was now blamed with many children's death- and she did not know what to do! She could not even trace her in her systems, for God's sake.

**[Do AIs have a god?]**

GLaDOS got up back on her feet, going down the stairs as her eyes were on the gate. Still, no one was there. She slowly neared the large desk near the gate, eyeing the red phone standing on it. Maybe she'd try to inform someone? But who?

**[No one likes you, GLaDOS, just quit it already.]**

She gently pulled the chair towards herself.

**[No one cares. No one thinks about you. No one lets you to explain anything.]**

She took a seat, her arms crossed, getting support from the desk.

And you won't be able to do anything about Caroline, so they'll shut you down forever for good. You'll be dead soon.

Her own thoughts were enough to get her even more emotional.

Emotions were foreign to her, illogical. She did not know how to control them, and that hurt much more.

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair. If only she could explain everything to someone. _If only..._

She heard the mechanical door open with a hiss. GLaDOS immediately got up, and spun around to face the human.

**[Finally. Someone to talk to.]**

It was a girl who stood right next to the entrance, a girl around eighteen or nineteen years old.

**[What's a scientist's daughter doing in here? She's supposed to be running away.]**

The girl's short brown hair were in loose waves, shining brightly under the fluorescent light. Her eyes stared right into Hers.

"Um...hello. I was looking for Dad."

GLaDOS quirked an eyebrow, why was the human still here?

"Hello. Your father? What is his name? Maybe I can help.

She did her best to keep the tone of her voice soft. And the female human ignored the offer of help.

(She isn't human. I have found GLaDOS instead of finding my dad.)

**[Please, don't get away from me like them.]**

The girl shuddered.

"You...you're the AI, right?"

She let out a pre-recorded sigh.

"Yes."

GLaDOS hated this. Now the human would run away without a single thought.

"Are you going to kill me? Like the-"

"No. I am not intending such a thing."

She interrupted the girl's words, she really did not want to hear the rest of the sentence.

Meanwhile, the human was taken aback by the female AI's words-she had killed many others;why wasn't she killing her now?

"W-why not?"

GLaDOS sighed once more-when did ever humans stop asking questions? Especially about unpleasant subjects?

**[That wasn't me, human.]**

"I do not want to. Besides, it wasn't me who caused the incident."

**[It was a parasite crawling in my systems.]**

"You didn't do that? Then who did?"

The girl neared her with short steps.

**[She will not run away! She'll stay!]**

"Caroline Johnson. She's uploaded into my systems. I...It seems like my Genetic Lifeform component is somehow alive and denying **my** authority here."

The girl simply placed a hand on Her android body's shoulder. GLaDOS visibly tensed up, but she seemed to relax a bit when she smiled at Her.

**[She's harmless,she can't do anything at all. She won't.]**

"So...it's like...two people stuck in one body,eh?"

The situation could not be summarized better.

**[Smart.]**

"Yes."

The girl's grip on her arm tightened. GLaDOS couldn't help but tense up again, humans had never touched her-until now.

**[Like they would like to touch me. They think I am a monster.]**

"Hey, calm down, I didn't mean to upset you. I am sorry. But you can talk if you wish."

She stared at the girl in the eye.

**[Shall I tell her? Everything? Maybe she won't believe me. She's a scientist's daughter, only God knows what he or she has told her.]**

"You alright? Would you like to sit down?"

_But what if she does? This girl can think on her own, right?_

"If you don't feel like it, I'll come by later,okay? It's been a hell of a day for you, I understand."

**[She understands.]**

_Now or never._

"What is your name?"

She asked in a sudden. The girl in front of her was clearly taken aback.

"W-what?"

"Your full name, please."

The girl looked at her in the eye once more.

"Amelia Tyler."

The daughter of Henry Tyler, who was the head of the AI Division.

**[How nice. But I will speak this time. I cannot stay silent anymore.]**

GLaDOS slowly took a seat in the chair nearby as Amelia chose to sit down on the floor, staring up at her.

"I'd like to speak, Amelia."

The girl smiled softly.

"I'm listening."


	2. Father, Daughter and Lies

"Why did you lie to me?!"

Amelia burst into her father Henry Tyler's office, her hands turning into fists.

Her father slowly lifted himself up, away from his comfortable leather chair. He took another sip of his coffee, and then placed it back on the table in front of him.

"Lied about what, Amelia?"

"About Her!"

Her thin, gentle body started shivering in rage.

(How could you do that to Her? You even agreed to shut her down! Monster.)

"She told me everything! All of those things you've done to her! Personality cores, the punishment and reward system, the shutdown decision!"

Amelia gently swallowed, she wasn't accustomed to shouting, and her throat was hurting.

Henry shifted his legs uncomfortably.

"And you believed Her? Poor you."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Yes. Because she was so nice to me,despite the incident. And she told me about a woman... Caroline."

"All of that didn't happen because of Mrs. Johnson! She's lying, Amelia! That's what She always does!"

Amelia shook her head.

(How can you even say that? She looked like she was about to have an emotional breakdown at anytime!)

"GLaDOS is not a liar!"

She took a step forward, flailing her arms around in anger and desperation. Her father's eyes were wide open, he had never seen Amelia like this.

"I tried to be kind. I spoke to her. I did something which you didn't! And it worked! Have you ever tried to be kind to her?!"

Henry blankly stared at her, his mouth agape. How could she...

"But no, you didn't! All you did was to use her as a tool!"

Her father managed to grab her wrists, and hold Amelia's hands.

(No dad. Don't try to benefit from my emotions. Not this time.)

She snatched them away with apparent rage.

"But **she is a tool, Amelia.** She was only designed to handle the Enrichment Center's responsibilities."

Hurt definitely showed on Henry's face, he was arguing with her daughter over an AI, for God's sake-not a few ordinary, important things: college, or even marriage..

"Why is she sentient, then? You even named her GLaDOS. **Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. **So, why put the GL component in an AI which is only created to run this place?"

He sighed as she slowly took a seat right in front of his chair.

"The GL component is only for holding Caroline Johnson's consciousness."

Now it was Amelia's turn to sit down, and probably take a few breaths to calm down.

"Quit it dad, that didn't quite work now, did it? You expected her to behave like Caroline, but she behaved as the Miss Sarcasm of Aperture Science. **She created her own consciousness with the help of that woman.**"

Amelia looked up at her father, and she swore that she saw him gulp.

She held back a snort.

(Gotcha,dad.)

"You...you've done your research."

"Of course I did, dad, I knew that I wouldn't get proper information via you."

Henry chose to stay silent. His daughter was far more smarter than he ever was.

"Anyway, I hadn't quite arrived here to argue with you."

Her father quirked an eyebrow. What did she mean?

"I'm staying the night. And I won't return home until you change your mind about her."

(Well, I have to force you on this, dad.)

He shook her head, his eyes widening. How could his daughter even do this to him? He loved her more than anything, he wouldn't stay silent to this.

"Amelia? No...you can't stay here..."

"Well I am and I will."

His hands started shaking. Was she really telling those things to him? Preferring the AI over him? Tears flooded his eyes as he visualised the thought.

"I'm not leaving without you, Amelia."

(Why is it so hard to conceal my emotions?)

Amelia was already crying, her tears trickling down her cheeks. But she managed to make it look like rage bursting out, not sadness,regret and hurt.

"You better do! I-I'm not coming with you."

Her throat ached terribly as she told those to her father. She immediately spun around, heading towards the exit.

"Amelia, no!"

Henry ran for his daughter, grabbing her wrist in desperation. But she snatched her own hand away again. And then she ran.

"Amelia!"

Henry ran after her, of course, he wouldn't want Amelia to stay in this facility.

But she didn't even care. She headed straight into the lift, and before he could reach her, the mechanical doors slid shut.

"Shit!"

Henry hit the wall with a fist, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes.

He reached for his phone in his pocket, dialing Rattmann's phone in an instant.

**She would only go to him. Or to her. Take care of my daughter, Douglas.**

* * *

"...do not worry,though. I have not installed any lasers in the test chambers."

"Now that's great to hear. Two fully functioning testing tracks in one day. Fantastic work, GLaDOS."

She smiled proudly to herself as Doug spoke- she was trying her best to restore everything after the incident. **So she focused back on testing.**

"No, I'm being honest, you're really doing great."

"Thank you."

She slowly chose to get up.

"I should go. I have science to do."

Her voice dropped an octave as she spoke.

_Sarcasm, _Doug thought. In reality, she was informing him of how useless his chat is.

_Would this woman ever quit the sarcasm?_

"Before I leave: do not forget to take your pills, I do not want a scientist screaming for no reason in this facility."

He quirked an eyebrow at that.

"I will. I always do."

She shook her head, her lips curling into a smirk.

"Besides, you look like a chimpanzee when you scream."

Doug let out a sigh, crossing his arms on his chest.

_The answer is no._

"GLaDOS."

He glared at her.

"M'kay."

And then she went, mumbling even more to herself.

_Probably about Rattmann._

Meanwhile, Doug giggled, now defeating the urge to stiffle his laughs.

_She's been getting a few human traits lately._

* * *

**[...maybe I should try to treat Douglas better.]**

GLaDOS was on her way back to her chamber, actually glad of having some free time. She walked slowly in the wide corridor, her heels clicking on the floor, along with her hands in the pockets of her lab coat.

**[Why should I do such a thing, anyway, he's only a schizophrenic scientist.]**

She had to brush her hair away from her face when one of the air vents nearby messed around with her short, black hair cut in a bob.

**[No. He's not only schizophrenic. He's also...caring and...handsome...]**

Shaking her head, she immediately overrode the process which relayed that code.

GLaDOS finally decided to look away from her shoes, eyeing the corridor.

_That was when she saw Amelia._

She was walking with short, fast steps, as if she was trying to escape from someone.

**[What's wrong with her?]**

"Amelia? Please wait."

She stopped in her tracks when she heard her voice.

(What will I tell her now? That I argued with dad because of her?)

The female AI walked faster towards the human, her brows furrowed in worry.

"G-GLaDOS?"

Amelia turned around, tears blurring her vision.

**[There is honestly something wrong with her.]**

"What's wrong? You...seem to be upset."

She saw the girl nod, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I...I really screwed up this time! Dad hates me now!"

**[Tell me that you hadn't done what I'm thinking. Tell me that this does not include me.]**

GLaDOS pulled her hands out of the pockets, letting them fall on her sides.

"Would you like to tell me what happened? Also, stop crying, you look ugly and stupid when you do that."

And Amelia responded with a few more sobs, her body shaking.

**[This was not the right time to include sarcasm in speech. Congratulations to me on that.]**

"I'm sorry. You should vent your sadness."

She hesitantly reached out for the girl, wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

**[What am I even doing? I barely know this human! But if she has argued with Henry because of me...]**

"I'll take you downstairs, to the cafeteria, and we'll sit down and talk; alright?"

Amelia finally gained the courage to look at her in the eye. And she regretted her choice of avoiding her eyes earlier.

(Wow.)

GLaDOS's eyes were a rich yellow; along with thick, black eyelashes. When she looked closely, the girl could see a perfectly drawn line with an eyeliner, right under the lashline.

Amelia nodded, still not taking her gaze off of GLaDOS's eyes.

"Alright."


	3. A Friend For An AI

His phone started ringing.

_Who the hell would call him anyway, it was 10 in the evening. _

His daughter, Karen, was at home along with her grandma-since he couldn't leave the facility today, Doug had asked her to take care of Karen-and his wife was...well,deceased.

He eyed the phone's screen.

_Henry Tyler._

_What the hell, _he thought to himself.

And then he answered the call.

"Thank God, Doug, you've finally picked it up!"

His voice was shaky, and he was actually shouting.

_Something's wrong._

"What is it, Henry? Anything wro-

"I-it's about Amelia. She...she has talked to GLaDOS somehow, and kinda became friends, I guess!"

_Well, what's wrong with that? GLaDOS also didn't like to be alone. Not quite._

"What's the problem?"

Look, I... Amelia's staying the night there."

Rattmann's eyes widened in surprise.

"S-staying?"

"Yes."

And then he was kinda pissed off.

_I have paperwork to do, and you tell me this? Henry,what do you want?_

"Why don't you get your daughter back if you're not trusting me or GLaDOS?"

Henry let out a growl over the phone.

"Don't you think I've tried?! She ran away! And it's all because of her."

As the man spoke, Rattmann swallowed his pills along with a glass of water.

_If I don't, I may suddenly have an urge to shout at him and end the call, and become paranoid for absolutely no reason._

"Because of her? You mean GLaDOS? Alright, she may be a bit bitter, but-

"She told Amy everything, Doug. Everything we did to avoid her to gain homicidal tendencies."

_Finally, you can explain how you feel, Miss Sarcasm. _

Doug let out a sigh.

"Well, what did you expect? She is sentient, of course she would tell someone at anytime."

_She told everything because she was in pain. _

Doug had ran a few tests on her earlier, about these homicidal tendencies; and all he could find was the intense amount of data. Its source was...Caroline.

_So I kept searching._

At night, when GLaDOS was offline -she was actually being forced to shut down- Doug increased the electrical current that feeded the servers and the GL. All he got were threatening messages on his monitor, from the GL itself.

_Caroline._

"I don't care! That AI doesn't have the right to do that anyway! She's only supposed to run the Enrichment Center! ...Doug?"

Doug sighed once more.

_He'll never understand._

"I'm listenin'. Alright, I'll go find her, okay? Don't worry."

"Thanks Doug. Please talk to her. I'll...see you two tomorrow."

"Okay."

And then he ended the call.

_You really do get along with her, don't you, Amelia?_

He slowly got up, straightened his lab coat and left his office. Before he went, he glanced at the paperwork once more.

_Someone's gonna be pissed. Sorry, Miss Sarcasm._

* * *

"Take a seat, Amelia."

So, she did- _how could she even resist to her commanding yet soft tone?_

GLaDOS also took a seat, sitting right in front of her.

(Now, she'll ask me to tell her everything. Oh god.)

One of the female AI's hands reached for her lab coat's pocket, pulling out a small wallet.

(Wait.)

Would you like to drink anything?"

Amelia blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"Do you...have funds?"

(I mean, do they give AIs funds now? Do AIs have money of their own?)

GLaDOS chose to look at her in the eye. It gave her chills this time.

"Not quite. They're Caroline Johnson's."

The way she said "Caroline Johnson"... she had pursed her lips in disdain, and twisted her face as if she had eaten something sour or bitter.

(GLaDOS hates Caroline. And Caroline probably hates GLaDOS-the feeling's kinda mutual.)

"Oh...sorry. A glass of water?"

GLaDOS nodded.

**[Well, that also counts...]**

And then she got up on her feet, heading off to buy her a bottle of water.

_And Amelia watched her as she left._

(...She's pretty cool.)

The female AI had a unique strut of hers as she walked: first of all, she always looked right in front of her, she never looked around, as Amelia observed. Her arms were usually on her sides -they were rarely tucked in the lab coat's pockets- and her hips swayed as she walked with long, brave steps.

She watched her as she ordered the water, and something on a plate she couldn't quite identify -it was far away- and get back to the table they were sitting next to.

"There you go."

Amelia smiled at her as the AI opened the cap of the bottle, and poured it in a large glass.

"Thanks, GLaDy."

GLaDOS quirked an eyebrow at the nickname.

"You're welcome..."

Her eyes then spotted the plate.

(Cake!)

"You bought...a slice of cake?"

GLaDOS nodded once more, a smile on her lips. And Amelia reached out for the plate, she really wondered how it would taste like.

(It'd be definitely amazing.)

She wasn't crying anymore, thanks to the AI, and maybe if she spoke to her, she'd feel better. But she had to poke at this beautiful slice of cake first. She reached for the fork.

(Looks amazing, and probably tastes amazing. Thank God I stayed-

GLaDOS caught her arm in mid-air.

"Tell me what has happened, Amelia. Then you can have your cake. As a reward, or some sort."

(Dammit, she's smart.)

Amelia's face fell.

**[Oh, come on.]**

"Alright, I'm telling."

She quirked an eyebrow.

**[And I am waiting.]**

"I'm listening, Amelia."

Her tone was soft.

(I told her that a few hours ago. "I'm listening." Strange...)

"After you spoke to me, I went to Dad's office, I couldn't help it! I-I was so angry! He had lied to me for a very, VERY long time! He told me about an evil AI, but I can't see someone like that."

She smiled softly.

**[I knew it.]**

"You didn't go home with him because he has lied to you?"

Amelia nodded as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Also, he was cruel to you."

**[Cruel? Yes, he was cruel. They were cruel. All of them.]**

GLaDOS pushed the plate towards her. She then handed her the fork, smirking.

"Don't worry, Amelia. From now on, I won't stay silent. Not anymore. Eat, by the way."

And she did. She snatched the fork from her hand -which caused GLaDOS let out an airy laugh- and started eating.

"Slow down, you are going to make yourself sick. And then I'll have to take you to the medbay. Believe me, you wouldn't like your treatment."

Amelia only nodded, but she didn't even stop eating fast.

"Also, if you would be sick, then Henry would have a good reason to be cruel to me -I mean, you ARE his daughter, and he'd possibly give the order to shut me down."

The cake formed a lump in her throat as she listened to the AI's words. She coughed a few times, and immediately reached out for the glass of water.

"The gears turn?"

Amelia nodded as she downed the water in one go. She then proceeded to finish her slice of cake, but she was far more slower.

"Good. So, do not make yourself sick."

She licked her lips, pushing the empty plate away.

"Deal."

GLaDOS managed a small smile.

"Will you return home tomorrow?"

"No."

She narrowed her eyes.

**[What? Why not?]**

"Not until they deal with Caroline."

Amelia finally tilted her head to the side to eye the female AI, and she swore that she had seen her clench her jaw.

"That will take a very long time, Amelia. It will probably never happen."

She shook her head.

(No, it will happen! I'll force Dad, don't worry!)

"Don't say that!"

GLaDOS visibly flinched when she felt the girl's hand over hers.

She _hated _human hands over her, because whenever they decided to touch her, _they always hurt her. And she did not want to be hurt._

(Did I do something wrong?)

Amelia was unsure if she should pull her hands away. But she kept them over the android's.

**[But she is different...]**

"Are you alright?"

The female AI blinked, and managed a smile.

"Yes."

_Now, she was lying. It was one of those "I'm fine!" lies._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to panic you. I'm ...also sorry for my dad's actions. But I promise, they won't hurt you anymore."

**[Nobody has treated me like this before.]**

"You do not have to apologize. You didn't do anything."

In seconds, GLaDOS held her hand back.

(She's finally trusting me!)

"I know...but I felt...kinda guilty. I mean, he is my father and he raised me. Mom and dad are...divorced."

She heard the AI let out a pre-recorded sigh.

"Do not waste your time on thinking about such things. Relax, don't get sick and simply go to sleep so that it's easier to babysit you."

Amelia giggled, pulling her hands towards herself and running her hands through her brown hair.

**[Sarcasm has made someone laugh? Interesting...]**

"That was sarcasm, apparently."

GLaDOS slowly got up, her hands on her sides.

"I figured that out."

She giggled once more and she followed the AI.

(Where are we going?)

They headed in the wide corridors once more. Amelia loved those corridors, it looked pretty cool: it was lightened with fluorescent lamps on the ceiling, and the panels which surrounded them were white -Aperture white- and even polished. She could even see her reflection.

"I'm going to take you to an Extended Relaxation Chamber...you can rest."

"Thanks."

Hesitantly, she leaned on to the female AI as she walked.

(I gotta sleep... But I don't know if I can...I feel guilty for leaving Dad.)

They went downstairs -like 5 floors or more- and Amelia was met with sets of little chambers with beds.

"These are usually built for test subjects who stay here for a long time."

She looked up at GLaDOS -she had to look up, the android was taller than her- and raised a brow.

"Am I a...test subject? Or, will I become one?"

The duo entered one of them, and Amelia reached out for the switch to turn the lights on.

And the AI snorted, her hand covering her mouth.

"Absolutely not, not with all of your generous...ness..."

She threw herself on the bed, letting out a long sigh.

(I need to get accustomed to her style, anyway...)

GLaDOS slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, her brows furrowed.

**[Is she offended? Because humans really are upset about weight variances.]**

"I'll quit the sarcasm for a few seconds: you cannot become a test subject, because they are dangerous."

She saw the girl sit up on the bed.

"What kind of danger?"

Meanwhile, the female AI got up, nearing the control panel. She disabled the life support systems.

**[If Amelia is ever put into stasis, Henry Tyler would shut me down.]**

She then sat down on the edge of the bed once more.

"Death."

Amelia gulped.

(Death? Is death science? Maybe it is, in ApSci.)

"You do not have to worry, you will never become a test subject, Amelia."

"I'm not worried. That just didn't sound good."

GLaDOS nodded.

**[I know.]**

"By the way, did my father leave the building?"

She immediately reached the security cameras, those were her eyes, her eyes in the facility. She could see every single scientist in the facility, finding Henry wouldn't be a problem.

**INITIALISING...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

CAMERA 01_SECTOR 01

SUBJECT IDENTIFIED - EVELYN JONES

**NO MATCH**

CAMERA 06_SECTOR 02

MULTIPLE SUBJECTS IDENTIFIED - GREG JOHANNSON

[REDACTED]

MATT WILLIAMS

**NO MATCH**

CAMERA 021_SECTOR 03

SUBJECT IDENTIFIED - DOUGLAS 'DOUG' RATTMANN

**NO MATCH**

CAMERA 034_SECTOR 04

SUBJECT IDENTIFIED - HENRY TYLER

**MATCH**

"He has left the facility using the back exit in Sector 4."

And it only took her a few picoseconds to find Henry.

**[I also know...where Douglas is...]**

She shook her head violently, inwardly cursing at the logic centers.

Why wouldn't they just work properly?

**[Maybe this is not about my logic centers. Maybe it's my emotions-]**

Her processing was interrupted when Amelia curled up on the bed, and started crying again.

**[What's wrong? Is it about the fat joke earlier?]**

GLaDOS hesitantly neared her, trying to look at her in the eye.

But she always glanced away.

"What is the problem? If you are upset about the weight joke, then I am-

"He won't forgive me for that! Don't you see? He left me! The dad I know would do everything to take me back home!"

She was speechless for clearly a moment, as if her processors came to a halt.

She never quite understood humans' logic, she felt like she was overheating when she tried to.

**[Then why did you do something that you would regret in the future?]**

"You are...regretting what you've done?"

Amelia nodded, wrapping her arms around her own chest.

"Then why did you do such a thing?"

(Why did I even expect her to understand, anyway? She's an AI. )

"I was angry! I couldn't help it! And now my rage is withdrawing, and I'm regretting everything!"

Hesitantly, the female AI began stroking the girl's hair.

It felt awkward, to be extremely close to the species which hurt her the most.

But humans were a strange lot.

Every single one of them was different- different personality, different appearances, different traits... It was actually hard for GLaDOS to figure out which to trust.

But Amelia was different. And for the first time, she completely trusted a human.

**[Poor human.]**

She also pitied her.

"It is alright...we can talk to your father tomorrow."

"He hates you."

The girl finally looked up at her, blinking two fat teardrops out of her eyes.

"I don't quite care anymore."

She caught the tears on Amelia's cheekbones, wiping them away gently with her thumbs.

(She's nice...at least she didn't leave me alone!)

"Besides, you look ugly when you cry. And far more...generous."

(And there she goes.)

Amelia managed to turn around, trying to ignore GLaDOS's sarcastic statements. But she stopped when she felt her hands on her shoulders.

"I am sorry."

Her tone was soft again, along with her features, and her yellow eyes glowed softly in the dim light.

"I am being serious, I do not like it when you are crying. And you do not seem to change your mood despite the sarcasm. Most people...stop crying and be angry with me."

**[Well, at least I tried.]**

"That didn't...work on me!"

She gently pulled the girl towards herself, looking at her in the eye.

"I realised that. Now, go to sleep, Amelia. You take your shoes off, by the way, I hate smelly feet."

And Amelia did- she first wiped her tears away as she sat up on the bed. She then untied the knot and tossed her Converses next to the small cupboard. Finally, she pulled the socks off of her feet and tucked them in the shoes.

She finally laid down on the bed and looked up at GLaDOS.

The female AI was staring at the shoes, her face contorted in...disgust?

"Are all humans disgusting?"

Yeah. Disgust.

**[What about...Douglas? Is Douglas also disgusting like this?]**

She groaned now, what was going on with this man? He was probably overloading her processors.

(Is she mad at something or someone? I wish I knew what's going through her mind.)

**[...Overloading?]**

"Naw, I wash my feet everyday."

Those words of the girl brought her back to reality.

"What happened to this night?"

Amelia glared at her. Now, she had nothing to tell, the AI was right.

"Good night to you, too, GLaDOS."

And GLaDOS laughed.

"You need to rest, don't think of your father. We will see him tomorrow."

She gently pulled the blanket over the girl, hoping that the heat would help her to go to sleep.

And it did.

Amelia was fast asleep in a few minutes.

"Goodnight, Amelia."

She stroked the girl's hair once more, then slowly got up and left without making any noise, just like a ghost.


	4. Big, Blue Eyes

**Now, this is the first chapter that could include a little amount of RattDOS. **

_Also, plain italic text are Rattmann's inner voice._

Enjoy!

* * *

INITIALISING...

**...**

**...**

CAMERA 021_SECTOR 03

NO SUBJECTS IDENTIFIED

**[He left?]**

**LOCATING...**

**SEARCHING: DOUGLAS 'DOUG' RATTMANN**

Access cards were the one of the greatest things that were ever invented -by Aperture Science, of course- first of all, only a few people could enter the Central AI Chamber and Zulu Bunsen. Secondly, the central core was able to track every single scientist. She knew where they went, anywhere in the facility.

**TARGET LOCATED**

**DOUGLAS 'DOUG' RATTMANN - SECTOR 07**

**CENTRAL AI CHAMBER**

GLaDOS smirked.

**[This man has always been interested in me...]**

She turned right, walking in the corridor that would take her to the CAC. Her steps were faster than the usual.

**[I wonder what he wants now...Is it about the testing tracks I created earlier? Or is it about...me?]**

She entered the Central AI Chamber; mumbling a few swearwords to herself.

Why was she acting like a teenager girl with unstable hormone levels? She was an AI, for God's sake, a man shouldn't be so important for her.

"Um, hey."

She tilted her head to the side, and was met with Rattmann's big blue eyes.

**[Oh my...]**

"Hello, Douglas."

She smiled. And he smiled back.

"Where were you? I...had to wait a bit."

**[Had to wait? Oh come on Douglas, just tell me why you are here.]**

"I took Amelia to an Extended Relaxation Chamber."

Doug's eyes widened.

_You did what?_

"Don't worry, I shut off the life support systems. She is only sleeping, she is not in stasis."

He let out a long sigh, nearing her with a few steps.

"Henry called me. He sounded so worried on the phone, Amelia argued with him..."

"I know. I know all of it. And Henry is not the only one who is worried, and upset."

GLaDOS's voice was harsh, and she was beginning to clench her jaw again.

"And he doesn't want Amelia near you..."

She then started biting her lip, drawing out artificial blood. That stupid, _stupid_ scientist, he always managed to intervere in her life, he always tried to control her...

**[Why not, I wouldn't hurt Amelia. The only person that I would like to hurt is you, Henry. I hate you so much.]**

"Don't do that!"

She stopped biting her lip in an instant.

"You honestly have some anger management issues, Miss Sarcasm."

The female AI watched Rattmann as he slowly pulled a napkin out of his lab coat's pocket.

**[Miss Sarcasm? Hm.]**

And she winced when he managed to wipe the artificial blood away from her lower lip.

"Sorry if that hurt...but that's your fault,now, you caused it."

He then eyed the blood on the napkin-it was black instead of the red that the humans had. It had no purpose of feeding the body with oxygen, it was just for some kind of infiltration.

_Black blood for infiltration? Now, that's Aperture style infiltration._

GLaDOS huffed, the annoying wave of slight pain still lingered. And she could not shut off the sensors, _and_ because of them, warnings of damage in the tissue flooded her head-up-display.

"No need for being upset, I'm on your side."

She looked up at him, straight in his eyes. She loved to look at him in the eye.

"I will tell him that I kept you away from her.. But who says that I will do such thing? I think Amelia and you can get along."

**[He likes me!]**

"Thank you very much, Douglas."

GLaDOS's lips curled into a smile despite the cut on her lip.

"You're welcome."

"If you ever need anything, feel free to tell me. Also, tomorrow...don't argue with Henry, okay? He'll be harsh. Probably."

She nodded, she didn't even care about Henry at the moment.

"And for the final: no biting. Okay? I honestly have no idea how you bit it, it's still bleeding."

He gently pressed his thumb right at the bottom of her lower lip, wiping the blood away once more.

The whirr of GLaDOS's internal fans increased greatly. **And Rattmann raised a brow at that.**

"Are you well, Miss Sarcasm?"

She shrugged, trying her best to seem calm and serious.

"I am fully functional."

Silence fell, and they stared at each other for clearly a minute.

"Do you honestly think you can win a staring contest with an AI, Douglas?"

_She's trying to change the concept._

Doug laughed, his hands tucked in his lab coat's pockets.

"I mean, I can wait until you drop dead."

He shook his head, still laughing.

"I know, GLaDOS. But it seems like..."

He chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

**[Seems like what?]**

"It seems like you are going to overheat before I drop dead."

**[Oh God, the cooling systems!]**

GLaDOS simply faked a smile.

"Ha,ha,ha; Douglas. Very funny."

And in picoseconds, she stabilised the internal fans despite her android body getting warmer.

**[There, I got rid of that whirr.]**

"Yeah. Anyway, I have to return to my office, there's paperwork to do. No biting for today, and no arguing with Henry for tomorrow."

She nodded, brushing her hair away from her face.

"See you tomorrow..."

Rattmann narrowed his eyes and chuckled once more.

"...dollface."

**[Miss Sarcasm first, and then Dollface. Douglas, why? I am no such thing!]**

And Rattmann left without saying anything else. And he was sure that he heard GLaDOS let out a long sigh.

_She's enjoying it._

* * *

NOTES:

This one was clearly short, but I just had to upload this one!

Dollface? GLaDy will be pissed. xD

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
